


Koi no Yokan

by sydneycai



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Eros - Freeform, Greek Myths, M/M, Modern Retelling, Psyche - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneycai/pseuds/sydneycai
Summary: Koi no Yokan-“Premonition of Love”; the sense one can have upon first meeting, that the two of them are going to fall in love.A modern retelling of Psyche and Eros.





	Koi no Yokan

 Psyche means soul, and Eros means love. They are perpetually intertwined; for love dominates every living soul.

 

 Zhengting is put on a high pedestal by everyone— student council president, basketball team captain, and straight A student, but it’s not enough.

 

 He has high expectations; a result of his parent’s upbringing. His parents are always on business trips, flying left and right— leaving Zhengting to tend for himself.

 

 In comes Yanjun— arrogant, handsome, and madly in love with Zhengting. Upon learning Zhengting’s situation, he immediately swoops in as his knight in shining armor.

 

 Everyday, Yanjun would leave lunchboxes on Zhengting’s table just to find it in the trash. Yanjun learns the hard way— after two months— that Zhengting is a cruel and cold playboy.

 

 He musters the courage to confront him, wading through Zhengting’s crowd of admirers— he has always been admired, students of neighboring schools wait outside just to spot a glimpse of him.

 

 “Zhengting!” The said man turns his head, and flashes him a smile, but his mood is anything but. “What is it?” Chills run down Yanjun’s smile, but it wasn’t from the air conditioned room.

 

 “Are you rejecting me?” The crowd has gotten thicker— excited for the drama unfolding. Zhengting cocks his head to the side, amusement showing in his orbs.

 

 He chuckles softly, and Yanjun’s traitorous heart lurches, begging to be loved back. “Did I say anything about rejecting you?” He takes pleasure in torturing people— giving them hope and crushing it afterwards.

 

 Zhengting can see the fire sparking again in Yanjun’s eyes and smiles, pulling him closer. “But did I say anything about accepting you either?” He releases his grip on him, and the whole student body can be heard laughing.

 

 Yanjun feels humiliated, and no one gets away with that. He hides his face from their pitiful stares and mocking laughter, then looks back at Zhengting— his eyes shining with amusement.

 

 Yanjun burns a hole to his figure, trying to engrave this moment in his mind. Karma’s a bitch, and he knows exactly the right person to execute his plan.

 

 Zhengting comes home sighing, throwing off his clothes once he enters his room. The incident earlier has taken a toll on him, and he needs alcohol to ease up.

 

 He browses his walk-in closet, finally settling on a black satin polo. He looks himself in the mirror, twirling around. He slips on his leather shoes, contented on how he looks.

 

 As he steps on in the club, all eyes are on him. They don’t dare to approach him— either they are too intimidated or heard the rumors of his ruthlessness.

 

 He dances like everybody’s watching, jumping up and down. Everyone’s mesmerized by him, but what else can you expect from a dance prodigy? He leaves the club at dawn, drunk but senses intact.

 

 A lecher approaches him— mid 30’s, breath reeking of alcohol, and a total mess. He dismisses him, flashing his middle finger. The man is clearly enraged by his action, and forcefully grips his wrists.

 

 He’s hurting Zhengting, and the man is enjoying the look of pain Zhengting is showing. Zhengting is strong, but not strong enough to break his hold as he pitifully attempts to struggle free.

 

 Zhengting screams with all his might, but what are the chances of someone passing by a dark alley?

 

 The gods favor Zhengting, blessing him with his worldly attributes—and they have heard his prayers. He spots a tall silhouette approaching them and releases a breath of relief. The attacker, who’s covering his mouth, smirks— ignorant of the danger coming.

 

 The man grabs the lecher by the back, and forces him to turn around, kneeing him in the groin. The man glares, and the lecher scrambles to escape.

 

 “Are you okay?” Zhengting is momentarily stunned by his voice, then composes himself. He raises his head to meet the man’s eyes, and flashes his sweetest smile.

 

 “Of course, what’s your name?” Zhengting can’t help but appreciate the man’s appearance — chiseled jaw, pointed nose and large eyes.

 

 “Cai Xukun. What’s yours?” Xukun was Yanjun’s cousin, and he has been warned about this playboy’s exterior— beautiful but deadly, like a rose.

 

 “Zhu Zhengting.” He replies, and jumps to hug Xukun. Xukun is taken aback by his suddenness but still hugs him back.

 

 Xukun’s heart starts beating faster, and no matter what he thinks, he’s already fallen for the blue haired beauty. He pats Zhengting’s back when he feels his tears dampening his shirt. He’s smiling— forgoing any thought of avengeance.

 

 Xukun takes him home, and Zhengting invites him to stay over. It’s the first time that Zhengting invites someone over.

 

  “You can’t tell anyone that you know me.” Zhengting agrees, basking in the comfort of Xukun’s presence. He thinks it’s idiotic, but love is peculiar.

 

 “Why not?” He says, after a period of silence. Xukun ruffles his head, facial expression softening. “Just because. You’ll get in trouble if you do.” His voice is stable, rich with mystery yet his touches say otherwise.

 

 His touches are soft, and lingering. It seems like he doesn’t want to leave Zhengting, and his mind is on overdrive— whether he’ll succumb to his desires or protect his love. He chooses the latter, and leaves Zhengting’s solace.

 

 The other tugs at Xukun’s clothes—like a child begging for his mother— and Zhengting whispers, “trouble?”

 

 Xukun stops and turns to face him, leaning closer until he can’t distinguish if what he’s hearing is his heartbeat, or the fears he’s trying to suppress.

 

 He lets go of himself for today, and smiles. Zhengting is being drawn to him like a spell, “kiss me.” He murmurs, his heart has taken control over him, and plants his lips on him.

 

 It’s slow and sweet, savoring this moment as if it’s their last. They pull apart, reaching for air and Xukun puts his forehead against Zhengting’s.

 

 “Good bye.” They will meet again— fate will make sure of that— but for now they’ll part.

 

 Before Xukun leaves Zhengting makes him promise, “come back here, visit me everyday.” Xukun agrees, and kisses Zhengting’s hand.

 

 For the past two weeks they have lived accordingly to their set-up— they bare their souls and find perfection in their scars.

 

 Xukun finds starlight in Zhengting’s dark orbs; a broken boy trying to break others. Zhengting finds galaxies in Xukun’s being; a mystery that’s begging to be solved.

 

 They don’t fuck; they make love— their souls clashing, interweaving with each other creating an intricate masterpiece; the mix of opposite worlds.

 

 The words that escape their lips sounds like poetry to the both of them; the prospect of the future getting brighter with every stanza being dropped.

 

 In between making love, Zhengting speaks up. “Why can’t I tell anyone about you?” Xukun finishes up, and he sighs, tired of this recurring question.

 

 “I want the best for you.” Zhengting stays silent, he doesn’t try reaching for words anymore. Instead he swallows all his doubts, and changes the topic.

 

 Zhengting doesn’t accept Xukun’s answer, and starts stirring up drama. He contacts his friends, and lets them do the work for him.

 

 The news reaches Yanjun, and he is furious. He will not allow anyone tarnishing his reputation, even his dear cousin. He trusted Xukun to destroy Zhengting, not complete him.

 

 Yanjun calls Xukun, voice sickly sweet, and Xukun immediately knows what’s up. “I’m really sorry Yanjun.” Yanjun has always been soft for Xukun— he has been looking after him for a long time.

 

 He sighs and forgives Xukun, then ending the call. Yanjun’s priorities has changed— it’s not to make Zhengting kneel anymore; it’s to let Zhengting know that he’s not worthy.

 

 Xukun storms into Zhengting’s house, and there is Zhengting: expectant and a bit surprised. “Why did you come so early?” He smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkling but upon seeing the blank expression on Xukun, he became serious.

 

 “Don’t fuck with me Zhengting.” Zhengting’s heart starts to palpitate, not used to seeing this side of Xukun. His eyes don’t hold the same warmth as they used to, and he keeps this icy exterior— like they’re strangers that got off the wrong foot.

 

 “Didn’t I tell you?” Xukun steps forward, and Zhengting is frozen in his spot. “Don’t fucking tell anyone.”

 

 Zhengting doesn’t know what came over him that day; why the thought even popped into his mind. He regrets it, the man he has grown to love seems like a stranger now.

 

 “I’m so sorry.” Xukun rubs his temples, sighing. He switches his weight to his other feet, like he was contemplating on what action he’ll take.

 

 He leaves. Zhengting regains his senses after his departure and sinks to the floor, feeling it’s cool touch. He hides his face in his knees, tucking his chin.

 

 He tries to think of a solution, and come up with none. He hears his phone ring, but who can it be? He stands up shakily, his legs cramped from the position he was earlier.

 

 There’s no caller ID but Zhengting picks up anyways. “Hello?” He doesn’t have any energy, and it shows in his voice. “Well, well. I guess you really love him huh?”

 

 He recognizes this voice— Yanjun. “What do you want?” He spat, venom coating his voice. He hears the other chuckle, and his anger increases.

 

 “Do you want Xukun back?” Zhengting ponders on how he knows him but Yanjun continued on. “He’s my cousin. I’m basically his guardian. If you want him back, then listen to me.”

 

 Zhengting grits his teeth, but doesn’t interfere with him. “Date me.” It takes all of his willpower not to curse Yanjun, but instead decides to grunt out a yes.

 

 The first week is hell for Zhengting— Yanjun forces him to reveal his address. Zhengting dreads going out, knowing he’ll see the monster out his door.

 

 Yanjun stands there, leaning over his red sportscar. Typical fuckboy, Zhengting thinks, but

just smiles and enters the vehicle.

 

 As soon as Zhengting entered, Yanjun cupps his face, forcing him to kiss him. Zhengting pushes Yanjun; he is still an athlete and he will not be overpowered.

 

 “What the fuck?” Yanjun snarls out, rubbing his shoulder from the impact. Zhengting sits there quietly, but a trace of a smirk can be seen.

 

 “Don’t kiss me.” Zhengting’s voice is steely, while his expression is sweet. He says everything with a smile, and that sends shivers down Yanjun’s spine.

 

 The drive to school is silent, and they’re thankful to the music blaring out. Zhengting doesn’t wait for Yanjun to open the door, and rushes to be out of his presence.

 

 Unbeknownst to them, Xukun is watching. He’s also a student of the university, only a building away from Zhengting’s. He knows that Zhengting is suffering, and it pains him.

 

  The bell rings too quick for Zhengting and he needs to face the cocky bastard again. He tries escaping Yanjun but fails.

 

 “I knew you were going to try to leave me.” He smirks, dimple flashing. Any other person will swoon but not Zhengting—- it disgusts him.

 

 He pushes Zhengting into his convertible, driving him to his house. Once they reach there, Yanjun forces himself in Zhengting’s apartment.

 

 Zhengting wishes to murder Yanjun but his love for Xukun prevents him to. He’ll do everything to get him back.

 

 Yanjun grabs his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He leads him to Zhengting’s bedroom. Zhengting crosses his arms— he’s not the type to succumb.

 

 “Strip.” Yanjun commands, but Zhengting has dignity in him. He is of high breeding and he is not a prostitute. “No.” Yanjun’s eye twitches, and he tries to force Zhengting onto his bed.

 

 Zhengting puts up a fight, but Yanjun overpowers him this time. He wants to scream, but no voice comes out. He is afraid, no one will save him this time. Xukun is gone.

 

 Yanjun pins him to the bed and Zhengting tries thrashing his way out, only to fail. He closes his eyes, clenching his fists. He prays that Xukun will come to save him— and miracles do happen.

 

 Xukun pull Yanjun away from him. “What the fuck are you doing?” Yanjun regains his senses— almost in shock, and disgusted at himself.

 

 Xukun stares at Zhengting, inspecting his appearance, then sighing in relief. He turns to glare at Yanjun, then escorts him out Zhengting’s house.

 

 Zhengting can hear Yanjun explaining to Xukun, only for Yanjun to be cut off every time he speaks up. Zhengting thinks that Xukun is too good for this world— an actual knight in shining armor.

 

 After a while, Xukun comes into his room and closes the door. “I’ve sent him off.” Zhengting doesn’t know that he misses Xukun this much until he feels a tear slip to his cheek.

 

 Xukun combs his hair back, and sits next to Zhengting. “Why did you agree to that bastard?” He brushes the lone tear away, and kisses his cheek.

 

 “He said if I agreed to date him, I’ll have you back.” Zhengting steadies his voice, trying to act brave. Xukun hugs him— he sees through Zhengting’s act.

 

 “I love you.” Three simple words, but they hold meaning. Zhengting feels his walls breaking down, and tears begin to fall down. He feels naked when he’s with Xukun.

 

 “I love you too.” Xukun knows. Zhengting shows his love through simple gestures— but he feels it the most in moments like this. He knows that Zhengting bares his soul only for him.

 

 Xukun kisses him— with the comfort of knowing they’re soul mates. No matter how they try to destroy their relationship, fate always weaves their strings back together.

 

 They cuddle on Zhengting’s bed, Xukun hugging Zhengting from behind. He whispers into Zhengting’s ear, “thank you for being you.” He shifts under the covers, and Zhengting turns to face him.

 

 “Thank you for being with me.” They both smile, a myriad of emotions flashing in their eyes. Xukun pecks Zhengting’s forehead, and they both drift to neverland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread but I hope you enjoyed! I’m a sucker for greek myths and this will be part of a collection of npc as greek love stories, tell me what ship and which love story you want to read next in the comments or:  
> Twt: @lilsydneycai  
> Cc: @sydneycai


End file.
